Of Bows and Kurtsies
by struckbycarsondreams
Summary: This is based off the Tumblr prompt: If his Aunt is Anne Hathaway and Grandmother Julie Andrews, wouldn't that make Kurt next in line as Prince of Genovia? May be better than it sounds, you decide. PS. Klainebows for everyone!
1. Fit for a King

** Hello hello to all! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm not even sure where this is going. If I must than there will be moments in the story where you'll help me decide which path to take as there are many ways and decisions to go in this story.**

**Before we start, I have a few things to explain first.**

**1) I decided to make "Mia",Kurt's aunt, a lesbian. Lets play the magical game of "Lets Pretend" and say that after Mia had that situation with Nicholas she decided to give up on men altogether ok?**

**2) Because this is Princess Diaries, or shall I say Prince, the one who shall not be named (not Voldy ;D) will be writing in a diary. It wont be "Dear Diary" this and "Dear Diary" that but almost like a recap at the beginning of every chapter.**

**3) I may add some original characters as the story progresses so I'm looking forward to that.**

**4) centered around KLAINE, takes place in Ohio of course and as far as schools go, Kurt wont be transferring back to New Directions any time soon. Unless votes have it otherwise and I suddenly have a groundbreaking epiphany. (Set after Original Song)**

**5) I do not own Glee, RM and producers do..but if i did..the Warblers would be staying way longer, singing their own rather than Beezlebubs, and each will get a solo rather than Blaine and the Pips.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1: FIT FOR A KING<span>

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_My name is Kurt Hummel. Diaries. An inexcusable waste of my time. Why I'm deciding to write in this journal, I have no clue. But you never know what life can throw at you even when everything seems at balance. I go to the prestigious all male prep school Dalton Academy, I'm the countertenor for their school glee club, the Warblers, and to top it all off I have my amazing boyfriend Blaine. My life probably can't get more exciting than that. Right?_**

In retrospect, nothing could be more perfect for Kurt right now. Entangled in Blaine on the couch, their tongues battling in a fiery dominance...with the added fact that both singers are aware of the other's feelings. Until... "Hey Kurt...Dad told me to- WOAH!" Both boys jump in surprise causing Blaine to fall off the couch. Kurt looked in anger towards Finn standing at the door with a scarred-for-life expression. Finn was already out the door muttering incoherent words. All Kurt could catch were "Holy Grilled Cheesus!" "For life" "unseen" "never" "brother". Kurt called put in frustration," You obviously came in here to tell me something. If you have something to say just say it!...and next time just knock!"

"I'm not coming back in there ever again...but Dad wanted me to tell you that your aunt is visiting." Kurt let out something that sounded like a high strangled squeak and squeal at the same time. Kurt then refocused his attention to the little Warbler facedown on the floor. "You okay?" He finally asked. Blaine looked up with a chuckle. "I'm fine. Though, it seems I'm probably the last thing that should be on your mind right now. Why the ball of sunshine?" Kurt laughed in response, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just the greatest aunt in the history of aunts is coming to visit!"

Blaine displayed a look of mock horror offense," Okay then, Mr. Modest, what makes you think MY Aunt isn't as cool?" "Is yours a lesbian?" Kurt retorted with a cocked eyebrow. "Wait...really? Your aunt's a lesbian? Never mind...yours beats mine ever since those words came out of your mouth." Blaine said slightly impressed. "Though that's not the only reason I'm so excited. I haven't seen her since I was 4. The stories my mom told me about her." He said with a sigh. "Really? Like what?" the warbler asked in pure curiosity. "I don't really know actually. All she told me was that my aunt apparently lives in this beautiful country. Any aunt that lives in a gorgeous province is a win for me." he answered with a smile.

"Hmm...that's interesting. Well I can't wait to meet her. Now where were we before your brother so elegantly interrupted us?" "You don't remember? Well let me just show you" Kurt growled. Blaine was at a loss of words at Kurt's sudden boldness. "Wait wha-" was all he got to say before he was cut off by Kurts hungry lips. In only a matter of seconds they were back to their original position. "Ewwww...Dad Kurt and Blaine are doing things aga-" He didn't get a chance to finish his wailing when a pillow came flying, hitting him in the face.

* * *

><p>Cmon Cmon Cmon Cmon!" Kurt exclaimed as he dragged Blaine along to his car. The Warblers cut their practice early and when Kurt got the call from his father saying that his aunt has just arrived in the airport he couldn't be more ecstatic. Here Blaine was admiring Kurt who's more boasting than ever. He liked the fact that Kurt is so happy right now. In some way, he didn't care if the world took him away at this exact moment because he's content. He's with the guy he loves and that's all that matters in his eyes .<p>

"Okay Kurt don't worry. She's not going anywhere.""I know THAT. It's just...I can't wait any longer. Think about it. After my mom's death, I had no one. I mean, there's family on my moms side...but I was never close with any of them. And to think. The one person that could possibly be my only link to my mother. It's just amazing." Kurt let out with a smile. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that as well. He really was lucky to have such a loving and caring family. The way that Kurt seemed so alive and animated with his rosy cheeks and all. _Adorable_.

"Well it's a long ride. Shall we accompany ourselves with some music to pass the time?" Blaine said as he slid in the passenger seat of Kurt's car. Or shall he say monstrosity. HIS car was currently getting fixed...because a certain McKinley High football player thought it'd be cool to drive to school with it. That wasn't the case. He didn't gain popularity. No. The only thing he got was a distasteful look from jocks and a slushie in the face. An event that Kurt, to this day, still frowns upon. He expected something better. That was fantasy. This is reality. Reality that goes by the name of Finn Hudson. So now, he must use the car that Burt 'luckily' savaged.

"You read my mind. What shall be sung?" Kurt responded. "Hmm..let's see what you've got on your playlist then." Before Kurt could protest, Blaine already had Kurt's iPod in hand looking at the current song on shuffle which so happened to be... "Defying Gravity? From Wicked?" Blaine asked. "UH..y-yeah." Kurt stammered, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

" I didn't actually think you knew the song," he explained as he put the key in ignition. "I am hurt. Just because I listen to Katy Perry-" "coughwhichsuckscough" Kurt interrupted. Blaine ignored that ," -doesn't mean I don't enjoy musical theatre." "Oh really" Kurt asked skeptically. "Oh yes, in fact, I think it's TOTALLY AWESOME." He said with a rockstar hand gesture. Kurt looked blankly at the soloist," what was that about?" "I don't know, I guess I just had an urge...or something?" Blaine said, unsure aswell. **(A/N: for all you Starkids out there. Frankly, i have a strong belief that there should be more references than being put out)**

Kurt pulled out of the Dalton parking lot and into the freeway. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said with a blush to the singer staring at him. "No, I'm perfectly fine in this current position. Say...has any one ever told you that you have the most adorable blush ever?" This made Kurt blush even more. That was a response enough. "So Defying Gravity. Have you ever tried singing it?" "W-what?" Kurt asked momentarily distracted. "Have you ever tried singing it? I mean, it would be in your range...unless you can't reach a high F. But if you COULD, the Warblers would be greatly impressed." "And if I told you it IS in my range and I HAVE tried it?..." Kurt trailed off smirking at the open road.

"What! No way! Kurt Hummel you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Blaine said in an awestruck tone. Was it possible for a blush to get an even deeper shade of embarrassment? "Yes, I actually have a story behind it if you want to hear." "Of course Kurt, we've got plenty of time." Blaine said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt went on telling Blaine about the DIVA off. All including the sex racism, reaching the high F, and the self-sabotage for his father. When he was done, Blaine was at a loss of words. "Kurt...why would you do that?"<p>

"Exactly what I said from the very beginning. I didn't want my dad to be affected by my sexuality. I know I will have more solos and singing is what I love to do, but I love him more." Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Self-sabotage." he exclaimed. "Exactly." "Kurt-" He didn't know exactly what to say. "-With that selflessness...that is the most beautiful thing ever. The fact that you come out of the closet far stronger than you think you do...where did you get this excellent talent of winning people over with the words and songs and actions you do?" "I don't know, I guess it's just a birth thing?" he wondered. The both burst into a fit of giggles.

"So...are you gunna sing Defying Gravity for me?" Blaine said with the patronizing look of his puppy dog eyes. Kurt answered with a sigh "Sure. Why not?" Blaine pressed play.

_Something has changed within me_

_something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of _

_someone else's game..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Lima heights airport...<p>

"Mia...hurry up!" Clarice called out. Mia appeared out of the terminal with a whole lot of luggage. "I would be quicker if I had help carrying all this." "Nonsense. You have William." At that exact moment, william appeared out of the terminal with an amount of luggage that put Mia's heap to shame. He was trembling and sweating in his forehead. It seemed as if you added something as light as a feather he would literally collapse. "Are you okay Sir?" Mia asked under the pile of luggage "Of course Queen, and pardon me Clarice...but can you help us? "

"William has a point. You know, why didn't we just get the guard to come along with us? Surely it'll be easier to deliver the news then?" "Mia. That's silly. Maidens like me don't carry such things. And the only reason I didn't suggest bringing castle maids and servants is to stay low key." She stated simply. Mia rolled her eyes at that. "Grandma. One, I shouldn't be carrying this either because I am a queen...two, we have William but thats not nearly enough...and three...Low key? Low key? So then what did we call that incident in San Francisco?"

"Mia, that is exactly why we can't make a repeat of that. Now let's go and see Kurt." "Oh..fine...at least get a limo." Mia said shuffling forward. "No." "But-" "No" "UH! What ever happened to the woman who doesn't slide? Alright, let's go William. William?" and there he was...passed out under the pile of luggage. Mia gave Clarice an inquiring look. "I suppose I can help carry a little bit." "Yes Grandma, thank you." She said sarcastically. She picked up the luggage like it was nothing and walked her way out of the airport. Even carrying THAT luggage she seemed maiden-like and poise.

_Is she super woman or something? _Mia wondered. She then realized the question being said. Had she said that out loud? She looked to her side and there was William, staring in awe. _Okay, that explains it. _"I don't know William, I don't know..." Clarice called out already nearing the airport exit," Let's not keep Kurt waiting. We've got plenty of things to discuss with him that shall not be delayed any further.

* * *

><p><strong> And <em>Voila! <em>Phew! Finish and Done! Please review, as i am new to this and I would like as much praise (or direction) as possible.**


	2. The Royal Proposal

**I was so surprised at the hits for this fic! Thank you to all who decided to give this fic a chance. I am so sorry I didn't update as soon as I though but I'm getting there. So, first things first:**

**1) This chapter doesn't have much Klaine. But i promise, the next one will have LOTS! **

**2)The languages used in this chapter are English and French (i know)**

**3)We have a special guest, Kurt's MAGICAL cookies**

**4) Pay CLOSE attention to details. Some certain things foreshadow something bigger later. I can't say too much about that yet.**

**5) I dont own Glee, I wish though**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2: THE ROYAL PROPOSAL<span>

**_Dear Dairy,_**

**_Life is getting so much more worthwhile that I can't seem to contain my excitement any longer. There's not a time when I can't remember Aunt Mia. I mean, how can I not? I always remembered her to have an extensive amount of clothing, which I most definitely approve of. The Warblers cut practice early so now Blaine and I are on our way to my house. Apparently, Aunt Mia is here and I nothing but rushed to my car the minute I realized. Blaine also found out about the diva off, calling it the most beautiful and selfless thing he's ever heard. I didn't think much of it at the time. It just so happened that I blew the note for dad. Uh oh. Blaine's coming. I was only able to write this because Blaine was filling up the tank for me. I must go now. If he finds of this JOURNAL I'll never hear the end of it. I will write soon. Is it just me or is dad acting a little too weird lately? Oh no here he comes….._**

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said as he slid into the passenger seat with bright eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," Kurt replies, moving his journal from behind his back and into his backpack.

"What's that?" Blaine questioned. _Red alert Porcelain, red alert! Abort mission. Wait! What? Porcelain? I swear….I pick up way too many things from Sue._

"Nothing." Kurt answers quickly with a begging tone in his voice. Begging. Begging and hoping that Blaine thinks nothing of it and shakes it off. He does and Kurt represses the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay then. Well, why don't we get on a moving. Wouldn't want to keep your family waiting." Blaine stated.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kurt said, still speechless and jubilant on how easy it is to get Blaine momentarily distracted when he isn't focused.

* * *

><p>"What? How is this possible? Are you sure? That cant be…" Carole stammered in disbelief at what she was hearing. <em>Kurt? Prince of Genovia?<em> She always knew Kurt would eventually do great things- but reining a country as a prince or possible king is too rare of an occurrence.

"Oh. Il est très possible." William answered. Luckily, Kurt and his constant French around the house, eventually rubbed off on Burt and Carole. They got used to it, and understood. Finn, however, was like a lost puppy. Mia motioned for him to stop knowing nothing good would come out of this, but alas he still continued, moving next to Carole in an attempt to make her see his visual. **(Translation: Oh. It is very much possible)**

"Maintenant, imaginez cela. Un doux, juste, le roi, jeune homme que votre beau-fils de prendre le contrôle de la belle Genovia, la création de la paix avec son peuple …" He stated. **(Translation: Now, imagine this. A sweet, fair, kind, young gentleman as your stepson taking control of the beautiful Genovia, creating peace with his people)**

"Your point?" Carole inquired unsure. Should she speak in French? She can understand but not exactly speak fluently. She was already noticing the worried glances the Queen and ex-queen were shooting each other. She didn't really know what William is going on about but the tone in his voice with the added looks of the visitors proved to have no resulting benefits. Burt took note of this as well, though said nothing.

"Rien, c'est juste qu'il. Je pensais les avantages possibles pour Kurt." Mia was then giving William a look that said _this is your last chance to stop talking._ **(Translation: Nothing, that's just it. I was thinking of the possible benefits for Kurt.)**

"Benefits?" Carole questions.

William offers a smile," Mais oui, bien sûr. N'y at-il des avantages à ce que vous faites? Eh bien, un avantage pour une personne dans une telle qualité d'un tel ne pouvait être que bonne. " He slid in closer. "Maintenant, si j'ai bien entendu, il n'a pas eu le plus doux voyage jusqu'à maintenant droit?" **(Translation: Why yes, of course. Aren't there benefits to everything you do? Well, a benefit for someone in such a high standard of such could only mean good. Now, if I heard correctly, he hasn't had the smoothest journey until now right?)**

"He was being tormented and driven out of his own school because of who he is." Burt stated sympathetically.

"Bien que cela n'arrivera pas pour longtemps. " William stated. "Alors qu'il est gay. Ne rend pas le monde d'arrêter de tourner ou le monde tout différent. Eh bien, homophobes réellement faire le mot différent ... mais qui ne concerne pas Kurt. Genovia est juste. Genovia est en quelque sorte. Genovia accepte leur souverain. Si cette règle se trouve à Kurt qu'il en soit ainsi." **(Translation: Well that won't happen for long. So he's gay. Doesn't make the world stop spinning or the world any different. Well, actually homophobes make the word different…but that doesn't concern Kurt. Genovia is fair. Genovia is kind. Genovia accepts their ruler. If that ruler so happens to be Kurt then so be it.)**

"So that's the benefit. Kurt won't be discriminated against." Burt said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh oui. Voilà comment cela fonctionne. Bien que ce n'est pas le seul avantage." William stopped and then continued." Avez-vous déjà entendu cette phrase 'gay or European'?" He questioned. **(Translation: Oh yea. That's how it works. Though that's not the only benefit. Have you ever heard that phrase 'gay or European'?)**

Burt and Carole both nodded slowly. "Wait, isn't that a song?" Carole asked. "And what does that have anything to do with benefits?" Burt questioned alongside her. Mia and Clarice were sitting there, not watching, not doing anything except shaking their head disapprovingly, rubbing their foreheads. This is definitely going to end well.

William's smile then broke into a full blown grin. One that scarily resembled a Cheshire cat. "Oui. C'est une chanson. Vous savez, ce que beaucoup de gens interprètent mal la sexualité. Surtout dans les lieux autres que les US. Je suis gay. J'ai une couple d'autres amis gais retour à la maison. Affichant et de faire ce que nous choisissons." He said mischievously, his grin wider than ever. "APRÈS TOUT ... Savez-vous ce que cela signifie? Genovia a beaucoup de gays, en fait, font que toute l'Europe. Kurt arrive aussi à la royauté. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, son altesse royale doit trouver un Courter, hein? Être redevances et de trouver une Courter est FACILE. Ne. Vous. Comprendre? Sa place dans la société Genovian. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être mis en place de Kurt. Vous savez? Comment les Américains appellent , uh, _Bomchicawowow?" _**(Translation: Yes. It is a song. You know, what a lot of people misinterpret is sexuality. Especially in places other than the US. I'm gay. I have a couple of other gay friends back home. Flaunting and doing whatever we choose. ANYWAYS….do you know what this means? Genovia has many gays, in fact, make that all of Europe. Kurt also HAPPENS to be royalty. You know what they say, his royal highness must find a courter, eh? Being royalty and finding a courter is EASY. Do. You. Understand? His place in Genovian society. What I'd give to be in Kurt's place. You know? How Americans call it, uh, Bomchicawowow?)**

"-OKAY. That's enough of THAT. William." Mia said sternly as she observed the worried and concerned looks on Burt and Carole's faces. "I assure you, Kurt will be perfectly fine under this situation…"

Though Burt was having none of it." …and this courting thing. Is he going to be okay? Will I have to be extra catious about others _coming on_ to him?"

William raised to speak but Mia and Clarice had already moved to stop him before he could say anything else reckless.

Mia, though, internally smiled. It sounds like an approval to her. "Burt, have I ever told you of my situation before my coronation for queen?"

"It was implied." Burt said. Mia smiled and continued.

"I don't have to marry to rule. A law that was passed since the beginning of my reign. Luckily, Kurt will live under this rule as well."

"If he DOES find a courter, I would hope that the person, whoever it shall be, chooses to hand his heart over to your son. And that he will be as noble, brave, and as deserving of Kurt's heart as well. I almost made that mistake once, you know. Joe. It took me the end of my royalty to know that he was the man I wanted to be with. Which is why it's important that Kurt chooses his life partner on his own and not who everyone else suggests is most suitable. Whoever Kurt marries will be royalty too. The court may want to choose who he shall marry, but that's Kurt to decide." Clarice's soothing words seemed to calm Carole and Burt down.

"I assume you both have questions?" Mia asked.

Carole raised to speak," How?" A clatter then a BANG! was heard from the kitchen.

"Hold on," Mia said quickly. She walked to the kitchen and saw William eating from a batch of cookies. "What-?"

"Tu dois essayer ces ." William said ecstatically as he raised the batch. "Ils sont si délicieux! J'applaudis qui ont effectué ces. Good Job! Good Job! " He reached forward and shoved the cookie in her mouth. **(Translation: You've got to try these. These are so delicious! I applaud who made these. Good Job! Good Job!) **

Mia was first shocked in surprise. Slowly and surely it turned into a smile," Magnificent!"

"Oh! Those. Those are Kurt's cookies." Burt said as he walked into the kitchen to see all the commotion.

"Cookies? Plus, comme les biscuits magiques!" He said still smiling…and shoving cookies in his mouth." **(Translation: cookies? more like magical cookies!)**

"Bring them into the living room then." Said Burt with a chuckle. William smiled broadly and rushed to the living room, cookies still in hand.

Mia smiled as she said to Burt softly," I knew Kurt had some talent in cooking but I didn't know he was that great of a cook." Mia made her way, following not William, but THE COOKIES.

" So…where were we?" Mia asked. " Oh! Right! How. It's like my case. Kurt is not the direct descendant. It is in fact-"

"-his mother." Burt finished. "Yes. His mother. She was to be princess, or Queen for that matter. Her passing, however, left one last direct blood descendant. Kurt." Mia stated with a spark in her eye.

Burt considered this for a moment but still said nothing, along with Carole.

"With that…" she continued," I was told of my royalty during my latest teenage years. Mostly because at 21, I was to take over as Queen. So, does that mean Kurt will take over soon? Not necessarily, no. I just feel it's important and that he may be more aware and ready for his coronation if he was told of his lineage sooner."

"That seems… reasonable. But what if his new found 'popularity' gets to his head or others use it against him? We all remember that result of yours."

Clarice, already one step ahead, answered," We do not have to tell anyone just yet. I understand he has a brother, Finn, yes?" Carole nodded. "He will not know of this yet, either. I only told you both because you're his authority figures. You have a right to know what is going on in his life. Who Kurt chooses to tell and at what pace is his choice."

"So, Burt and Carole, it is my turn to ask you." Mia said. The Genovian Trio shared a knowing look.

"Est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour Kurt à savoir la vérité ? " William inquired. Burt and Carole were suddenly very nervous. **(Translation: Are you ready for Kurt to know the truth?)**

* * *

><p>Kurt parked in the driveway of the Hudmel residence.<p>

"Ready when you are." Blaine said softly as he held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"Let's do this." Kurt said. Both boys walked up to the door. It opened before Kurt could even reach to reveal a handsome man. Tall. Not as tall as Kurt, but not as short as Blaine either. Blue eyes and brown hair.

William rushed forward and kissed Kurt on both cheeks yelling," Bienvenue! Bienvenue! Au plaisir de vous rencontrer!" Blaine looked as confused as Finn on his worst days. **(Translation: Welcome! Welcome! Pleasure to meet you! )**

Kurt couldn't stop staring at him because of various reasons. First, his outfit most definitely fished itself out of Aunt Mia's closet or paycheck. Second, he looked foreign, so why the fuck was he in his house and knew who he was? Third, "Um...are those MY cookies? They were for me. I said no one could touch them yet!" Kurt screamed as he dragged Blaine inside.

"Dad! Why'd you let this _stranger _eat some of my cookies?" He yelled. Blaine took a cookie from William's batch. Blaine's eyes brightened. "délicieux oui? " William asked. Blaine was lost again and Willliam saw that," Ah...sorry...i forgot sometimes...Not...all...talk...French...no?" Blaine still looked confused. "I'm...William! You are...?"

"Oh! I'm Blaine! Nice to meet you. So...uh...what did you say earlier?" Blaine asked. William said nothing and handed another cookie to Blaine.

"I say...cookie...'delicious' yes?" William asked.

"YES! Very delicious! Kurt! Are these really YOUR cookies?" Blaine said surprised. He looked like a little three year old marveling over the batch..or puppy is more like it.

"Yes. Yes. They are. Now who is this guy again?" Kurt asked.

"This..." Mia gestured," is William. He's an accompiant of mine. He's here to help me with some little things while I'm here. We have alot to do, so little time."

"We?" Kurt asked, beyond confused.

"Yes, we." Clarice said. She walked towards Kurt and smiled," Hello Kurt. My name is Clarice. I am your Great-Grandmother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kurt looked up in surprise. Another person on his mom's side of the family? This day was just getting better and better...well, almost. Apart, from the European stranger sitting in his living room sharing his cookies with Blaine.

"Speaking of important things, we have some words for Kurt. Burt? Carole?" Mia said.

"Uh..Blaine. I think you should go on and head home. We're going to drop off William at Mia and Clarice's place. We could take you home if you'd like." Burt said.

"Uh. N-no. You don't have to do that." Kurt interrupted. "Blaine can stay. I mean this is about me right? Blaine has the right to know..."

"Are you sure?" Clarice questioned.

"Yea...I'm sure..." Kurt said unsure. It sounded like they were going to make him join a cult or something.

"Okay then...uh William?" Carole said. William got up with the cookies and headed for the door. He looked to Kurt, the cookies, and back.

"Yes, you can take them with you." Kurt answered and sighed at the unsaid question. William smiled broadly and went to the car. Burt and Carole couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior. Very un-Genovian like.

"Alrighty then. Let's get started." Mia announced.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, Blaine's hand grasping Kurt's for support. Kurt didn't know what this was all about, but he had a feeling it was going to be <em>something else.<em> Blaine, sensing this, decided to make Kurt as comfortable as possible. Mia and Clarice sat opposite of them. Mia couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt?" Mia asked unable to control herself. "Is this your..."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt answered with a smirk. "Yes, this is my boyfriend. Blaine Anderson meet Aunt Mia, Aunt Mia meet Blaine Anderson." Kurt gestured.

"It's very nice to meet you." Blaine said

"Pleasure." Mia said with a smile. She barely met him, but she knew he was a fine gentelman. _If Kurt chooses him as a courter though..._Mia stopped her thought process before it could get reckless. She wanted so bad to meddle, but she couldn't. All she wanted was for Kurt to have the happy ending...or beginning...that she had. Nicholas was great, but if she had known sooner, she would have acted better.

"Mia..this isn't a dating website." Clarice reprimanded. She then turned to Kurt,"Kurt, are you aware of your family lineage?"

"Um...no." Kurt thought about anything he could possibly remember about his mother's side. "All I know is that you two are the only other people on my mother's side and even then...no...I don't know."

"Okay Kurt. I'm going to tell you something very important." Mia said. She turned to Blaine," Last chance..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said softly

"And I you...I'll never say goodbye to him." Kurt said lovingly. **(A/N and yes I just finished watching Born This Way...awww tho right?)**

Mia once again resisted the urge to ask questions only because of Clarice who reprimanded her with a warning look.

"Okay..Kurt. This isn't new that I can just come out and say." Mia struggled. "How exactly do I say this?" Mia whispered to Clarice. Clarice caught on and took out a book. She handed it to Kurt.

"Um...is this a diary?" Kurt questioned. Mia's eyes widened. It is a diary. Hers.

"Grandma...uh..why?" Mia asked thinking of a way to get her personal diary out of his hands.

"Mia. Mia. Would it not be easier to explain if he can read about an experience that's the same as his? Kurt is a smart boy he should be able to get it..." Clarice said with a smile.

Blaine gestured towards Kurt nonchalantly. A movement that speaked _well, you should look at it.. _Kurt complied and opened up a random page. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Can you believe it? Grandma says I'm a princess. A princess? Me? Mia Thermopolis? Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet. She says that my father was a prince and that when he died i was next in throne? I'm loving this new part of me but I'm not sure i can do this. Oh well. I must write soon. Lily's here and I'm not too sure how she's going to take this..._

That was all Kurt had to read before dropping the book with a slap, eyes wide and mouth open wide. Blaine saw it too and he couldn't help but smile a little. Is Mia and Clarice implying what he thinks they're implying. Clarice's words once again ringing in his ear. _Would it not be easier to explain if he can read about an experience that's the same as his? Read about an experience that's the same as his. An experience that's the same as his. Same as his..._

"Aunt Mia. Is THIS really what all this is about?"

"Kurt. I learned something about me. It may have been a benefit for me and it may be the same to you. I don't really want to have to say it but I'm going to have to so you will understand." She said slowly, staring straight into his eyes, no trace of foolery that can be seen. "As I was not just Mia Thermopolis, YOU are not just Kurt Hummel. You are Kurt Mignonette Elizabeth Hummel-Renaldi, of the royal family line, PRINCE of Genovia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Why did I end it there? Because I can! ;D So, this chapter was VERY long..longer than I expected. With my knowledge but little knowlede, I had to use Google Translator for some of them. If you speak French, PLEASE direct me if I'm doing it wrong. I apologize. I wasn't sure how to put the english translation so tell me if where I put it is fine..or tell me where I should put it to make it easier. There will be ALOT of French in this fanfiction so easiest way...do tell.<strong>

**Next Chapter we will see Kurt starting to get the feel of his royal responsibilities and life shifting for him completely with the help of some persistent Warblers that will wait on his hands and feet (Im not joking, im serious lol). A friendship is formed between the two fashion-prone French speakers, leaving Blaine in an attempt to pay WAY more attention during French class. And a revelation that changes the way Kurt interprets people and who they REALLY ARE. **

**Heavy on the KLAINE next chapter...so STAY TUNED! suggestions are most DEFIANTly welcome XD**

**YAY! FOR PERSONAL STORIES**

**so...who saw Born This Way? I cried. ;_****; not cuz of Klaine...but HELLO? The Warblers! ima miss them...which is why i'll be putting them into my stories as much as possible. So quick poll, there are some warblers unnamed. For those unnamed warblers, do you want me to go by their original names? and most importantly... Aaron page: Logan or Aaron or something else? so yea! the end of my never ending author note! Review!**


	3. Princes and Princesses

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! IT SEEMS LIKE A MIRACLE DOESNT IT? I SURE HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME ON THIS STORY. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE BUT THEN MY DOCUMENT GOT LOST AND I HAD TO START OVER. BUT SUMMER CAME AROUND, I GOT LAZY, AND SUFFERED FROM WRITERS BLOCK. LUCKILY FOR YOU, I RESUMED SCHOOL WEEKS AGO. SINCE I BARELY PAY ATTENTION AND CONSTANTLY DRIFT INTO LA LA LAND…IT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO DRIFT INTO GENOVIA (WHICH STILL BAFFLES ME TIL TODAY THAT THE 'COUNTRY' IS FICTION. O_O WELL I GUESS THIS IS A LEARNING EXPERIENCE FOR EVERYONE. ANYWAYS, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS LONG AS THE FIRST TWO, BUT THESE HAVE SOME HEAVY POINTS TO COVER…AND THE NEXT WILL HAVE EVEN MORE. NOW ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING…GO READ MY STORY. (STILL NOT SURE WHY I MADE THIS CAPS…)**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3: PRINCES AND PRINCESSES<span>

There was a moment of silence when a burst of laughter was heard that had an edge of uneasiness. "Haha OKAY..." Kurt started, suppressing a giggle, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"I'll go along with this. So let's say that I am this 'Prince' " He articulated using hand gestures. "Does that mean that people will start groveling, waiting on my hand and foot?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Wardrobe? You know the saying fit for a king..."

"Of course we have nice clothing, I have a wonderful closet back in Genovia, I almost fainted at the sight of it."

"A crown?"

"Oh yes! The crowns look lovely."

"Do I get a palace, all of royalty gets palaces..."

"We currently have one of sort in San Francisco, my hometown, one in Genovia, and we have a winter castle in the mountains of Libbet which is currently being occupied by some orphans from Genovia."

"Orphans?"

"Yes, orphans, not all of Genovia is royal, prestigious, and wealthy. They have an unbelievable lower class because none can ever fit into the economy that the patriarchs have set up all too long ago. I am only a queen Kurt. Yes, royalty all the same, but up until my rule this society has been nothing but patriarchal in which I, a woman, cannot take the throne without marrying. And that is why YOU, Kurt Mignonette Elizabeth Hummel-Renaldi, must change that. I want to make change. Make Genovia a better place to live for EVERY citizen. But I can't do that alone. Especially as just one un-married Queen. I need your help."

"Wha-at?" his voice cracked. Suddenly realizing the truth and seriousness, almost punching him in the gut.

"Gotcha." Mia winked.

Kurt breathed, the revelation hitting him full force with concentration written all over his face.

"I think it is best if Kurt speaks of this alone with Mia...Blaine?" Clarice gestured.

"Sure..." the mentioned answered," Only if you tell me more about this royalty thing, Genovia is it? What is it like? Are the people there nice?"

"Yes Blaine, they are very lovely... they are quite the company as well..." Blaine followed her into the kitchen, the door slamming with a shut.

* * *

><p>Mia sat, waiting for Kurt to break from his stupor. Patience is indeed a virtue. Who wouldn't be scared out of their minds at a revelation such as this? She can remember when her grandmother told her; definitely her reaction as well <em>"Shut up"<em>. She could only imagine the inner turmoil within this boy next to her. She's heard much from Burt. He's not the most popular guy at school. Apart from being the flaming homosexual, she's been there. How can someone expect a family member that they haven't heard much of in years, suddenly tell them that they are to rule a country? Mia remembers that feeling. The feeling of uneasiness, that the whole world is weighted on your shoulders. But she also remembers the feeling pass. How the next moment she became determined, passionate...the exact moment taking one step onto the land of Genovia made her realize that she can do this. That it's her duty to govern over all the wonder that is Genovia. There's no doubt in her mind that Kurt will one day be able to feel that feeling. It'll swell up in his chest and guide him towards right. She can already see in this boy's glazs eyes that yes, he is ready...whether he himself knows it or not. After all, she's seen it since the very beginning. When he was nothing but a mere little 4 year old..his eyes bright and full of light and freedom. Which is why she's not scared at all. He's ready, she convinced herself. He's ready.

* * *

><p>Blaine waited until the kitchen door was shut to fire his questions at Clarice as fast as you can say a dapper fellow with hair gel. Okay, maybe a little quicker than that.<p>

"Tell me everything there is to know about Kurt and this royalty thing. How did this happen? Why now?"

Clarice paused for a moment. "Blaine, as much as I'd like to tell you everything, that is really of no use to you right now."

"It's not?"

"No. What Kurt needs right now, more than anything, more than someone who understands and knows everything about what he is going through, what he really needs is someone to be there for him, be his friend, love him."

Blaine looked up, her soft eyes boring into his hazel ones.

"You said something earlier..." Kurt finally said, breaking the silence. "About how you needed my help because Genovia was a...patriarchal society?"

"Oh it still is."

"How does it work like that? Why did it take until your rule to finally change things."

"Things are easier said then done Kurt. Change is not as easy as everyone leads you to believe. You have teachers at school telling you to come together, be the future and make it better or worse. But it's much more than that. It takes much more than just a group of people coming together to change the world. People are always going to oppose you, say that the things you are thinking are stupid. But the world is growing up. We're learning from our mistakes in the past. Even then, there will still be others who put you down. But we're learning too you know. Rulers and government leaders are trying to make the world a better place to live in, leading with justice and stability. When you are old enough to understand, participate in the political affairs of such that I did, you'll see it takes...more that to just want to do something to make it happen. It takes the effort, and the people who will be there for you, to side with you, and guide you...to really make change worthwhile." She smiled gently.

* * *

><p>"Then why do you look at me like that?"<p>

"You care for Kurt." She said simply, stating it without any further indignation.

"Of course I do. He's..." Blaine trailed off, his face turning red,"..probably the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. I know it may sound cliche. Hearing it in movies and reading it in books really makes that whole phrase tired..and overused; but to actually feel and experience it for yourself. It's probably the best feeling in the world..." He smiled.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine...with the way you look at Kurt, I can see that really seems to be your entire world."

"He is."

* * *

><p>"The patriarchal society." Mia backtracked. "There was a law, that said that no Genovian princess can take the throne, unless they are bound by marriage. That was <em>before <em>I stepped up as Queen. But, it was then I realized, maybe doing things alone wasn't what I've always imagined."

She stopped and Kurt can tell that that was the end of that. "So what are you saying? That you regret not marrying for the throne?"

"Of course I don't regret marrying for the throne. What I DO regret, however, is not marrying at all."

"Okay. Okay now, you're Queen. I doubt that you'd be that one person who'd have the least amount of game."

Mia smiled.

"I mean hey, at least you still have your youth..."

"Kurt...there is much I wish I told myself when I had the chance. There are moments when you can just sit back and say to yourself 'Wow! I really messed up big time' and you wish that you can just go back and tell your younger self different, get another chance. But you can't."

* * *

><p>"I find it funny. Because usually a normal person would react shocked and surprised to learn that their boyfriend is a soon-to-be-ruler of a country, but I wouldn't exactly be telling the truth would I?"<p>

"You're not surprised?" Clarice asked curiously.

"Of course I'm surprised.." Blaine said nonchalantly. "It's just...Kurt is the most compassionate person I have ever met, I always knew that his heart would...help him in the future. You know?"

"He may just be a prince now..."

"Princess..." Blaine smiled as if laughing internally at an inside joke. "I remember Kurt telling me one time of how he had a tiara collection and was little and saw himself as a damsel in distress.." He chuckled.

"He may just be a PRINCESS.." She said, putting emphasis on the Princess," but every Damsel in Distress must have his Prince Charming you know?"

Clarice stared intently at Blaine almost as if trying to convey something...

"No. Oh no no no...I know what you're thinking.." Blaine reprimanded catching on. "I'm not a Prince..."

"But surely that couldn't mean you'd refuse to being Kurt's Prince..."

The private school boy blushed, his face turning tomato red. _Nice going Blainers. You've barely met Kurt's great grandmother in less than an hour and you're already blushing like an idiot at the mention. But then again, having a QUEEN imply that she approves of you to marry her great grandson tends to make one giddy and excited..._

* * *

><p>"But that's what I'm here for. To make sure you don't make the sane mistakes as I did. Besides, I hear that Blaine Anderson is quite the gentleman.." she said, nudging him.<p>

"Aunt Mia..." Kurt groaned.

"What? I am just simply saying that if one day you decide to make things serious with Blaine, I approve. Plus, I have a feeling that Genovia will take to liking him VERY quickly."

Kurt knew this was the catch, but he blushed and smiled nonetheless. "Thanks Aunt Mia." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

She withdrawed from the hug and looked at Kurt gently. "Now, I know these revelations aren't the easiest to take lightly and quickly. So how about me and grandmother return home and you let this sink in for night."

"No it's fine. I can handle it."

"There's much more for you to know and I don't want to overwhelm you. Take it easy Kurt, there's no rush."

She stood up and hugged him one last time before Clarice retreated from the kitchen, Blaine trailing after her. Only then did Kurt remember what EXACTLY Mia meant about her approval which caused a blush to creep up his cheeks. Judging by Blaine's sheepishness and tender eyes, Kurt could tell he was thinking about something too. What did he talk about with Clarice in the kitchen? He made a mental note to ask Blaine later.

Just then, Burt and Carole walked through the door and started escorting Mia and Clarice out the door. They all said their temporary goodbyes until Mia stopped for a moment, giving Kurt a piece of paper."

"The address to our current residence here in Ohio. Come visit tomorrow. Both of you." she directed towards the boys. "And maybe we can finish our little..conversation..." Mia trailed softly speaking with a voice that only Kurt could hear; and she gave Blaine a quick glance that only Kurt interpreted as one that correlated to their previous conversation about Blaine. There goes that blush again..."

The Genovian maidens parted their ways and Blaine tried to follow to his car at his own accord. Burt stopped him before he could walk out the door. "I don't think you should um...drive back to Westerville this late at night..." and indeed, the moon was held high in the nights sky, pulsing with it's iridescent glow. "you can stay here for the time being..." Burt finished awkwardly. He was never really good at this boyfriend thing.

"Oh...well thanks Burt!" Blaine said happily as he ran upstairs dragging Kurt along with him. Literally.

"Just no funny business up there tonight. I want my sleep." Carole chuckled at her husband.

"Dad..." Kurt groaned appalled from upstairs before the bedroom door was slammed shut, any sound from the two being muffled.

"So much for no funny business.." Burt grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly.<p>

"Yes?"

"About what my aunt and great grandma said...about me being a prince now, I mean, having been?"

Blaine nodded.

"Everyone's expecting me to be this great and majestic ruler and how can i prove or even do that when i cant even stand up to a bully at school?" Kurt sighed.

Blaine took a moment to decipher what to do with this current situation. He paused "Kurt, you dont have to prove anything to anyone. That thing with Karofsky, maybe it was a test, you know? Maybe now you have a chance to speak out."

He let the silence drag on, to make sure that Kurt is truly letting what Blaine is telling him sink in.

"Do you know why everyone believes and puts their faith wholeheartedly, knowing you will be a great leader?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine finally realized what he was getting at.

"They don't believe in you because of courage, they believe in you because this is what you were born to do. I see you Kurt. All the things you've done. The Diva off, standing up for yourself, all the work and effort you put to make sure your family works. You're going to be a great ruler because of what you will be contributing. The actions that follow...they all come from one place...your heart. If there's one thing i can shout to the world it's that Kurt Hummel's heart is in the right place and I'm glad that there's a spot open there for me, at least I think there is.

Blaine smiles as he put his hand on Kurt's in a comforting gesture.

Kurt can't help but smile at that. "There is always a place for you in my heart."

"Call me cliche but you know my words ring true. Your parents believe in you. Mia and Clarice believe in you. William, heck! I barely know the guy and I can tell he already believes in you."

Kurt cracked a smile at his boyfriend's goofiness. "All of Genovia believes in you. I believe in you. All that's left is you to believe and no doubt Genovia will welcome the best prince they've ever had." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. Tender and soft. Blue and hazel.

Clashing softly through passion from the other. Kurt and Blaine would share many kisses in their lifetime. But this one, patient and heartfelt, was both vulnerable and romantic. Kurt's tongue slowly slipped in to Blaine's as he skyrocketed into oblivion.

They broke apart and as Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes filled with adoration and love, he feels it.

He can do this. He can.

As long as Blaine is alongside with him the whole ride there.

There to Genovia.

There to where Kurt will change peoples lives.

There to where he and Blaine were going to do things their way.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG AWW RIGHT? THE ENDING WAS JUST PERFECT! I IMAGINED IT TO BE LATER IN THE STORY, BUT IT FIT IN PERFECTLY AND WAS JUST ADORABLE :3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! WITH EVERY REVIEW COMES IN ANOTHER COURTER FOR KURT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT COURTERS LEAD TO? JEALOUSY! AND JEALOUSY LEADS TO HOT ANGRY KLAINE SMUT THAT I MAY ATTEMPT TO WRITE. ;D IS THAT AN ENCOURAGEMENT? I THINK IT IS...**


End file.
